Broken
by Mizu Hikari
Summary: This story is about the brotherly bond Sora strives Riku to remember on one dark night...Not a very happy ending...


Broken

To people who read this Fan Fic:

This is based on after Sora closes the door to Kingdom Hearts and soon he and Riku reunite one dark and stormy night. Broken is a short story of the brotherly bond that Sora strives for Riku to remember before they were separated by the Heartless. Thank you for taking the time to read this and enjoy my short story, Broken…and there is no happy ending in this story…

* * *

The lightening illuminates the darkened sky above the small city. The soft pitter patter of rain beats down on the tall figure that walks down an alley. Gutters roar endlessly with water that pours out into the street drains. He looks up at the black sky that seems to engulf the town like a hungry soul. It is October 25 the worst day he could possibly hope for. The figure knows that this was the day was when his life had ended and his suffering began. The 17 year-old boy sighs deeply lowering his head to a small child that huddles alone clutching his knees tightly. The small boy shivers underneath a light trying to stay out of the rain as best as possible. At first the older boy is amused but then a wave of sympathy drowns him.

_'The Heartless…it still has an effect on me…'_

He looks down at his own clothes. The older boy wears two coats during this bone chilling night and sighs again. He walks over to the child and takes off one of his jackets, placing it on him gently. Before the child says thanks, the teen disappears into the mist. The older boy hides in an alley until he knows he hasn't been seen. It feels like a maze, going from one alleyway to another. It feels like Traverse Town, only darker and empty. Suddenly, he sees a shadowy figure approach him. Spiky hair is silhouetted as the lightning tears up the sky. The boy at first stops but then sees a familiar glistening necklace making his eyes widen in remembrance. Immediately, the boy takes off running towards the figure and cradles his body towards his.

"You're alive!" the young man cries in happiness. "You're not just a dream…""Hmm," smaller boy's eyes open slowly showing two deep sapphire eyes and a small grin appears. "I knew it was you..."

"I'm sorry…" the older teen painfully continues.

"For what?" Sora asks in curiosity as he takes in the older teen's warmth. _'He's actually hugging me…'_

"I'm sorry of what happened 2 years ago."

"Why? Ansem was the one who did it, not you," he smiles softly placing a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "You're my best friend and I know it wasn't your fault."

"It was…"

"Huh? It wasn't your-"

"It was my fault…I was so ready to get off Destiny Islands, so ready to escape my prison I forgot about you and your feelings. I became obsessed. When I finally saw you at Traverse Town I was so happy to see you safe and then you're friends…Donald and Goofy. You looked so happy with them; I became jealous of them thinking that you had forgotten about me. I used Kairi losing her heart as a decoy so you wouldn't realize how much I was hurting inside to lose you. I became more envious of them…I turned to Maleficent and Ansem and I couldn't keep control of my emotions," the older boy realizes that he's crying. "Soon Ansem took my body, my mind, my soul over and I let him. I went so far of letting him control me I almost killed you…what kind of a friend would do that?"

"But you didn't and you fought him in the end," the younger male grins. "I remember when I saw you keep Ansem away from Kairi and I remember when you told me to never give up and to keep fighting."

_'Giving up already? C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that…'_

"A real friend would never turn his back from his friend and I did, Sora," the boy takes off the hood of his raincoat. At first Sora is taken aback by the bandage wrapped around his friend's head but then saddens. One of his eyes is blocked by a black velvety ribbon while the other is emerald full of sadness now. "After you sealed Kingdom Hearts the light in there made me lose my vision. King Mickey was able to cure one of my eyes but the other…" he turns away from his friend remembering the agonizing pain that he had to endure. He remembers his shouts and screams of throbbing hurt in his eyes. "It's a scar reminding me of what I did to everyone."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," the younger male tries to smile against his friend's horrible memories. "It's over and there's nothing we can do about it. Just leave it in the past…"

"Sora, don't you get it!" the boy shouts. "I killed so many people, broke so many hearts, dove so deep into darkness…" he calmly slows. "I did out of hate and I did for you…"

"I-I didn't know you cared so much about me…" Sora's eyes fill with tears but it is hard to see him in pain because of the rain.

"You were my friend Sora, until I thought I didn't need you and I became what I feared most…the darkness."

_'We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the Darkness!'_

"Please, don't blame yourself. No one should ever be blamed for something that was meant to happen…" Sora cries, holding to the older boy for warmth against the stormy night. His heart aches for his friend's pain and dark past.

"Are you saying this was destiny? Hmmm, destiny? I never thought destiny would be so cruel…" the boy tries to smile but fails.

"No, it may be true, destiny can sometimes be cruel and unforgiving but even though you did so much it only made our friendship grow stronger," Sora says hopefully able to break through the barrier.

"I gave up hope on our friendship a long time…ago," he gets up and begins to walk away.

"Wait."

Silence.

"Don't go," Sora pleas. "You can't go…"

"You don't need me to take care of you…I only wish I could," he smiles sadly, shaking his head. "You know, I never really understood why you needed me."

"Because you're my friend and I can't do anything without you," he cries as the distance grows father.

"Don't cry, okay? You gotta be strong for the world, for Kairi…" he turns and looks at the chestnut haired boy. "And for me…"

"Don't leave me alone again…" Sora walks to his friend. "Don't leave me in the darkness, I'm afraid."

"Then why aren't you afraid of me…" the older male miserably replies. "I cast myself into the darkness and I can't come to the light."

"I can help you, please just don't leave me," Sora desperately holds to him crying for him to stay. The tears stain his drained face and it causes his lower lip to tremble.

"Why do you do this, Sora? Why do you cry for me?" the boy asks, holding the small boy closely.

"Because I care for you Riku, because I love you…" his voice weakens and trembles as he says words.

"Sora…" Riku breaths, a bit taken back from the boy's statement.

"I love you, I can't hide it anymore," Sora sniffles while new tears form in his eyes. "Ever since you gave me the paupo fruit I've loved you…"

"Don't…" Riku commands sharply.

"What?"

"Don't love me, you'll only hurt yourself," Riku lets go of Sora.

"I won't…"

"Why do you love me?" Riku turns away from his friend and looks down at the ground.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" Sora shakes angrily and grabs Riku's shoulders. He turns Riku making Riku look up at those sapphire eyes. "Why do I care? Why aren't I afraid of you? Why do I cry? Why do I love?

Silence.

"Because I'm human, Riku! I feel, you feel, everybody in this stupid world feels," Sora fights back more tears and pushes Riku away. "I _feel _sad because you won't listen to me and all you do is ask 'why' and you know Riku, there is just NO answer! Why do you do this to me?"

Silence.

"Riku, answer me!" Sora shouts furiously. "Riku, answer me, please…" his voice again grows weak and soft as he begins to whimper.

Nothing.

"Riku, please…"

Silence.

"Do you love me?"

Silence.

"Do you love me?"

Nothing.

"Do you love me, Riku?"

Silence.

"Riku…"Sora whispers softly lowering his head sadly.

"Don't make me answer."

"What?"

_'Tell him.'_

_'No.'_

_'This may be our only chance.'_

_'No.'_

_'Riku, tell him that you love him NOW.'_

_'No.'_

_'I will then.'_

_'No.'_

"Riku?"

"Sora, I can't answer," Riku speaks miserably.

"I knew it. You didn't love me or even care for me," his expression goes from bad to worse but he wipes his tears and smiles a bit. "Okay, I understand."

"No, you don't…"

"Hmm?"

"I care about you but I don't love you because I can't…"

"Is that a 'yes' or 'no', Riku?"

"It's a…"

_'Tell him.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'No.'_

_'I'll wait for you.'_

* * *

"Because you cared I separated us forever," he looks at an old picture that sits on his night stand. It shows the happiness and great times that used to be true on Destiny Islands. Two boys smile happily side by side with Sora's hand shaped in bunny ears a top of his head. At the bottom it is signed by his one and only friend.

Don't forget to smile and I hope we'll be like this forever! Sora

"That night when you saved me from myself, I lost you forever." He picks up an old newspaper clip and tears grow in his eye.

16 year boy dies tragically, jumps to death

16 year old Sora Harada falls to death on November 3 off of the Destiny Islands Bridge (it's a huge bridge) into the cold water. Suicide police claim…

"I caused you to die, I caused you to care for someone with no feelings to give back to you," Riku feels his left eye beginning to water and it seeps through the back ribbon. He walks to the mirror and sees a watery red tears slide slowly down his cheek.

"Was this destiny, Sora? Was this something that was supposed to happen? You are dead, now in heaven while I still reside here on earth. But it feels that you never left me but you are gone forever." He picks up a small silver necklace with a familiar pendent on the front. He grips the charm tightly until his hand begins to bleed lightly. The crown shaped pendent punctures the skin and it drips with blood.

_'Riku!'_

_'Don't give up! C'mon together we can do it!'_

_'Okay.'_

"I'm so…broken inside, it hurts, Sora…" he whimpers to himself. "It hurts…"

* * *

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

-My Immortal, Evanescence


End file.
